


forgetting something?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, No Spoilers, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaito almost forgets his keys.





	forgetting something?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsune/gifts).



It wasn’t unusual for Kaito to forget his keys when leaving for work. Maki Momota knew this better than anyone, of course, because she was always the person to help him remember. It was Monday morning again and Kaito was cleaning up from breakfast: blueberry pancakes made by _the_ Kaito Momota, of course. He had said that the blueberries reminded him of stars in the night sky.

Kaito was cleaning off his and Maki’s plate when he absentmindedly checked his watch. It was 8 o’clock, fifteen minutes before work would begin and he would be marked as late. The luminary cursed under his breath, clumsily dropping the dishes in the sink.

“Maki, I gotta go. Where’s my jacket?” Maki, seated at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, pointed to their shared bedroom, where she had laid out Kaito’s coat earlier. It wasn’t unlike him to forget that, too. Kaito sighed in relief, making his way to the bedroom and slipping on his coat.

“Thanks, Maki-Roll! Love ya!” Kaito strode across the living room and to the front door, about to leave for work.

“Kaito, wait!” Maki called, seeing her husband’s keys still hanging on the rack by the door. She shot up from her seat, grabbing them off the rack so fast that Kaito didn’t even notice.

“What is it, honey?” he replied, smiling down at Maki. She was standing just beneath him, practically pressed against his chest. _What a cutie,_ he thought.

“I think you’re forgetting something,” the former assassin deadpans, holding Kaito’s keys behind her back. Sometimes it was fun to see if he could actually remember his things on his own. To Maki’s great surprise, Kaito leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was soft, sweet, and chaste: just a simple tug of the lips. Still, Maki found herself blushing afterwards. They had been married for, what, 2 years now, and she still managed to get flustered whenever he kissed her.

“I was talking about _these,_ ” she laughed, holding up his keys. “but that was equally appreciated.” Kaito’s face contorted into one of embarrassment, and he plucked the keys from her grasp.

“Thank you, Maki-roll. What the heck would I do without you?” Maki shrugged in response before reaching up and kissing her counterpart on the cheek, shoving him out of the apartment.

“Get to work, idiot,” she laughed. Monday mornings like these were always Maki’s favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a belated birthday gift for u, star!! i love you so much and i hope you like this. hopefully i'll manage to release at least one more today.
> 
> also, this is inspired by a prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com . it says, "Person A is about to leave for work [or insert any other suitable event/place]. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying 'I meant this, but thanks.'"


End file.
